


How Good We Are Together

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Affection, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's a typical night for Corey and Jim.





	How Good We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

> just a random little pwp i never finished. so here it is in it's finished form.

Jim yawns, idly scrolling his Instagram feed, when Corey comes out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He glances at Corey as Corey tosses his towel back into the bathroom and then crawls into bed beside Jim. 

Corey manages to wedge himself between Jim and his phone, looking pleased with himself. “Whatcha doing?” 

Jim blinks sleepily behind his glasses. “Looking at Instagram.”

Corey grabs Jim’s wrist and moves his phone so he can see the screen too. “This is just a bunch of motorcycles.”

Jim hums in agreement. “Mhm.”

“And a few guitars.” Corey says after another moment. 

“Yeah.” Jim agrees, still scrolling slowly. 

“Take a selfie with me!” Corey says suddenly, grabbing Jim’s phone before Jim can protest. 

Jim shakes his head a little, trying to get his phone back. “I’d rather not.”

“Oh, come on!” Corey grabs Jim’s chin in his free hand and kisses him, distracting him as he raises the phone, having already managed to get the camera app open and into selfie mode.

Whatever Jim was planning on saying next is lost in the kiss as he makes a soft noise, letting Corey deepen it, barely registering the camera shutter sounds as Corey takes several pictures before breaking the kiss. 

“You did it anyway, didn’t you?” Jim watches Corey send all the pictures to himself before handing Jim his phone back. 

“I did. They’re cute. We’re cute.” Corey cuddles into Jim again as he lays back down from plugging in his phone. 

Jim chuckles, shaking his head a little. “Are you going to post it? You might break Insta.” 

“That’s the plan.” Corey grins. “It’s not like people don’t know we’re together. I post pictures of you all the time.”

“Too much.” Jim grumbles affectionately. 

“You love me!” Corey grins cheerfully, leaning to kiss Jim again. 

Jim kisses Corey back, arching into his touch as Corey slides his hands down over Jim’s back and sides. He caresses the warm, smooth skin, moving on top of Jim as he pushes him over onto his back, moaning into the kiss as he grinds down against Jim’s cock. 

Jim runs his hands over Corey’s back, pushing his hips up into Corey, breaking the kiss to pant softly. His lashes flutter against his cheeks as he moans Corey’s name as Corey’s fingers find his nipples and pinch them sharply, making his cock throb. 

Corey pulls back, looking down into Jim’s face, watching the pleasure paint itself over his expression. “You’re so beautiful, Jamie. Can’t believe you’re mine sometimes.”

Jim feels his face heat up as he shakes his head at Corey. “I’m nothing special.”

Corey kisses his way down Jim’s neck, whispering the words against his skin. “You are special and beautiful and I love you.”

Jim moans softly as Corey sucks a spot onto his neck, right over his pulse point. “You’re biased.”

“Doesn’t make me any less right.” Corey mumbles, teeth sliding along Jim’s collarbone, tracing the jut of bone through the thinner skin there. 

“I think it does. I think it makes you less accurate.” Jim yelps as Corey bites him, sucking a dark red mark onto his collarbone. 

Corey soothes the bite with his tongue and glances up at Jim through his lashes. “Stop questioning me when I tell you you’re the most beautiful man - person - I’ve ever seen.”

Jim nods after a moment and lets Corey continue his downward trek, hands sliding over Corey’s back as Corey traces his nipples with the point of his tongue. Jim writhes under Corey, the pleasure like fire burning through his veins. Corey switches between Jim’s nipples, really working them over until he’s got Jim trembling and begging underneath him. 

Corey shifts and settles between Jim’s legs, pushing his thighs further apart. He reaches up and wiggles his fingers at Jim while licking a stripe up his cock just for the noise that Jim will make for him. Jim doesn’t disappoint, moaning loudly as he grabs the lube from their nightstand, slicking Corey’s fingers with it. 

Corey takes the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. He teases his fingertips against Jim’s entrance, rubbing them against him over and over again just to amp him up further. Jim gasps and moans, rocking his hips down eagerly against Corey’s hand as Corey sinks two fingers inside of him.

“What do you want, Jamie?” Corey releases Jim’s cock from between his lips. 

Jim’s hips buck up a little when Corey’s fingers press into his sweet spot. “Want you inside me, please!”

“Do you want it bad enough yet?” Corey asks, tongue dragging along the length of Jim’s pulsing cock as he adds another finger inside of him.

Jim arches up from the bed, fingers twisting in the sheets, needy. “Please!”

Corey chuckles wickedly against Jim’s skin. “As you wish, my love.” He pulls his fingers out of Jim’s body and grabs the lube, slicking his cock up. He moans softly as his hand strokes himself, up on his knees between Jim’s spread legs, putting on a show for him. 

Jim stares at Corey as he preps himself, whining softly as he clenches around nothing, desperate with anticipation. Corey watches him, keeping him waiting just a little longer, just for the whimper that Jim lets out, just like Corey knew he would. 

“Such a Good Boy….” Corey purrs to him, guiding his cock to Jim’s stretched hole, sliding inside with a smooth roll of his hips. 

Jim cries out as he feels every inch of Corey’s cock filling him up, muscles clamping down around him as he shudders helplessly. His cock throbs against his stomach and he tugs restlessly on the blankets. 

Corey gives Jim a moment to adjust to him before pulling back and pushing in again, building up a firm, deep pace inside of Jim. Jim writhes under Corey, letting go of the sheets to cling to Corey’s shoulders, digging his nails into him as his hips pick up the pace that Corey sets for them. 

He gasps and moans, helping Corey fuck him harder and faster as his orgasm builds up. The burning ball in the pit of his belly gets brighter and bigger, threatening to consume him when it explodes. A stream of moans and gasps and whines escape his throat as Corey fucks into him. His thrusts get a little more erratic as he chases his own orgasm. 

Corey dips his head and bites again at the mark on Jim’s collarbone, mumbling against him. “Come on, Jamie, come for me.” 

With a choked shriek, Jim does what Corey tells him to do, coming helplessly between them. His cock throbs and pulses, release slicking their skin now. Corey growls, following Jim over the edge a few seconds later, burying himself deep inside of Jim. 

Jim rides out the aftershocks, Corey’s cock still pulsing softly inside of him where it’s pressed against his sweet spot. 

Corey whimpers. “How are you so fuckin’ perfect every single time?”

Jim blushes brightly. “I’m definitely not.”

“Sure, you are. Because I say you are.” Corey shifts his hips and slides out of Jim. He leans over and grabs some tissues. He cleans them both up and then lays down with Jim. 

Jim shivers as Corey pulls out of him and lays down with him, curling up. “That was fun.”

“Wasn’t it though?” Corey gives Jim a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Wanna sleep now.” Jim cuddles into Corey.

Corey hums his agreement, leaning to press a sloppy kiss to Jim’s mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jim settles against Corey and lets sleep claim him, drifting off as he listens to Corey’s soft breathing.


End file.
